


Demaciado especial como para volverse interesante

by RoTLunatik



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Cole, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Parents, M/M, probably autistic cole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Cole escribe sobre los ultimos acontesimientos de su vida, mudandose a una nueva ciudad con sus padres adoptivos, Varric y Solas.





	Demaciado especial como para volverse interesante

**Author's Note:**

> No se de donde salio esto, solo queria escribir un poco de como piensa Cole, probablemente explote esta idea despues.

**_¿Por qué teníamos que mudarnos?, me gustaba mi antigua casa, mi antiguo vecindario, mi antigua escuela, no quiero nuevos amigos, quiero los que ya tenía, no tenía muchos, pero eran buenos. Padre dice que jamás me obligaría a esto si no hubiera sido necesario. Papa necesita este trabajo, y en nuestra vieja ciudad no encuentra puestos disponibles en las universidades._ **

**_La casa nueva es bonita, Papa Varric vendió la casa antigua y gasto los ahorros para invertir en una casa grande, tengo mi propia habitación y ahora no tengo que compartir el baño con nadie, Padre Solas por fin tiene un jardín donde meditar y Papa Varric un estudio donde escribir sus libros para grandes, todo huele a nuevo, y aun no me acostumbro a ese olor de casa inhabitada, pero Padre dice que el olor se ira después de unas semanas._ **

**_Hoy fuimos al supermercado para llenar la despensa y pasamos por donde será mi nueva escuela…. Universidad, Padre insiste en llamarle solo “escuela”, papa Varric dice que padre Solas jamás me dejara crecer, por eso se niega a decirle “Universidad”. Es bonita, mucho más grande que mi escuela anterior, tiene grandes jardines y habitaciones para los estudiantes, le pregunte a mis padres si me quedaría ahí, pero dijeron que no debía preocuparme porque vivimos a unas pocas calles de ahí, incluso podría venir en mi bicicleta a diario._ **

-Cole… ¿Qué haces?- El hombre entro con un plato con un sándwich en él.

-Escribo…- dijo el joven probablemente poco consiente de que su padre quería que fuera más específico.

Solas rio, bastante acostumbrado a la forma de expresarse de su hijo, pero no tanto como para olvidarse de que a veces debía ser un poco más específico para recibir respuestas concretas. –Sí, pero que escribes?- Colocó el sándwich en el escritorio, junto al cuaderno donde escribía el joven. –Quiero que lo comas todo esta vez…-

Cole asintió. -Escribo un diario… anotaciones de lo que pasa diariamente en mi vida desde mi punto de vista, talvez, contar un poco más de lo que le pasa a los demás a mi alrededor… vivencias, historias, recuerdos, buenos, malos, un desahogo para mis sentidos, una forma para calmar la mente, y repasar lo que pasa día a día… puede ayudar- Tomo el sándwich, y a pesar de su desagrado trató de darle la mordida más grande que pudo para terminar con él lo antes posible.

-Se lo que es un diario Cole… y me parece perfecto, podrías descubrir tu escritor interno, así como Varric- A pesar de su sonrisa comprensiva, la idea de tener otro escritor en casa le hacía sentir un escalofrió por su columna. –Anda, termina tu sándwich, tenemos que ir a tu escuela a arreglar los papeles de tu inscripción- Solas paso la mano por el pelo despeinado de su hijo antes de irse, normalmente el joven solo se quitaba su sombrero en la soledad de su habitación, debía aprovechar el momento.

El joven solo asintió, hoy sería un gran día.


End file.
